


Perfection

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: De Loco gets horny for machines, Drabble, Other, Vice-Captain is concerned, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: De Loco loves perfect machine more than anything. His meeting with the Green Gigas affects him more than usual, to the Vice-Captain's concern.





	Perfection

De Loco had been mad when he heard about Belleza’s report. He wished he could have seen what Recumen looked like! He vowed to not make the same mistake. The green moon crystal and the green Gigas would belong to him! It was no secret that admiral De Loco cherished his machines more than the humans forming his crew. His poor Vice-Captain even surprised his superior whispering to his ship more than once. He had remained in the shadows, not daring to imagine how the admiral would react if he had discovered his intrusion. He felt a mix of worry and… something else when he watched his lord caress lovingly the hull of his Chameleon.

“You are perfect...”

The vice-captain could only make out those words before he decided to leave, not sure if he wanted to see more. If the admiral was head over heel over a product of his invention, how would he react when witnessing the vestige of the old world, their technology and knowledge surpassing even him? When they saw the pillar of green light rising from the forests of Ixa’Taka, the Vice-Captain knew he would have his answers.

De Loco gripped at the control panel, moving closer and holding his breath in anticipation.

The admiral saw it. The giant rising from the ground, slowly and majestic. What material was it made of he wondered? The...”skin” of the Gigas looked so smooth and soft, De Loco found himself wanting to touch it and… lick it. Moons, his mouth nearly watered, his eyes focused on the Gigas’s body. It was thinly shaped yet solid and enormous. The fist of the thing were considerably smaller than the rest of it’s body but a single punch send one of their Valuan ironclad flying.

“Oooh yes!...Such… raw power.” De Loco breathed in awe.

The Vice-Captain glanced at him with concern. The monster had just killed an entire crew of their own men and yet the admiral was smiling, looking at the beast with nothing short of admiration and…

The Vice-Captain’s gaze wandered to the admiral’s laps without knowing why and he immediately turned away, trying to ignore what he had seen. Now the powerful Gigas was going berserk and destroyed a small island before their very eyes. He prayed that the admiral would get out of his… stupor and resume professional work. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable as he heard the admiral’s breathing getting deeper.

“...Moons… Grendel can use that fist anytime...”

...The Vice-Captain thought he heard something but decided it must have been his imagination. If not he would be… very, very concerned.


End file.
